La Resistencia
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Ginga habría sido el primer contrincante de Ryuga en battle bleyders? ¿Si L-Drago había sido imparable después de esa victoria? ¿Cómo habría hecho la humanidad para sobrevivir ante la oscuridad? Pues aquí esta… SE REQUIEREN OC S
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Ginga habría sido el primer contrincante de Ryuga en battle bleyders? ¿Si L-Drago había sido imparable después de esa victoria? ¿Cómo habría hecho la humanidad para sobrevivir ante la oscuridad? Pues aquí esta…

Todo el planeta fue consumido por la oscuridad, la Fuerza Oscura de L-Drago ocupo cada uno de los continentes, la batalla entre Ginga Hagane aunque no fue la última fue la que despertó aquel poder ese suceso fue hace ya 6 años, las armas, la fuerza humana no era nada ante el poder del bey prohibido, lo único que podría dar aunque sea una pequeña batalla a aquella fuerza son un centenar de bleyders pues aunque hace unos años algunos bleyders podían llevarlo al abismo su fuerza se había duplicado.

Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron al primer ataque en su mayoría fueron solo bleyders esos pocos sobrevivientes decidieron formar la resistencia, la cual era formada por las personas del todo el mundo sin importar la nacionalidad, genero, edad, religión; mas por lo contrario los países habían desaparecido, las mujeres y hombres ya eran iguales, los niños ya no eran tratados como tales, las religiones dejaron de existir. Solo había jefes de continentes la gran mayoría de muy corta edad pues la mayoría de adultos habían ido a batallar aquella fuerza con armas y su intento de vencerlo termino en un resultado fatal.

La juventud fue la que tomo el mando ante tal amenaza pues la mayoría de grandes bleyders eran solo joven o niños, por eso la resistencia era comandada por esos grandes bleyders.

**Holas, una nueva ideíta surgió, bueno como dice en la descripción se necesitan OC's.**

**Ruben: La ficha que tendrán que llenar.**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad: (tomen en cuenta que han pasado 6 años)**

**Bey:**

**Personalidad:**

**Lugar de nacimiento:**

**Lugar donde viven actualmente: este puede ser modificado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Vestimenta: (están en una resistencia luchan por sobrevivir piensen en eso)**

**Apariencia:**

**Historia:**

**¿Pelean o no?: (al decir a pelear no solo me refiero a los beys si no que también tengan habilidad física)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Necesito ayuda para mantener a los heridos-dijo un joven que aparentaba los 20 años de pelo negro y ojos negros, este hablaba atraves de lo quesería una video llamada pero ahora eso ya era un lujo.

-Garcia, ¿no puedes enviar a personas?-pregunto un chico de pelo verde y de ojos azules.

-No, ya es obvio que Ryuga se dirige a mis zonas, tengo que evacuar lo antes posible-dijo un hombre moreno, de ojos cafés y pelo del mismo color-¿Julian tu no dices nada?

-Si te preguntas si podre enviar a alguien, lo siento pero no-dijo un joven rubio de piel blanca y ojos azules-Europa se sigue recuperando del ataque-¿tú no podrías hacer algo?

-Voy a tratar de enviar a alguien pero no creo que pueda hacer algo ya que… Dashan, Aleksei ustedes tienen la palabra-agrego el joven un tanto dudoso.

-Todos mis hombres están trabajando en los ataques-dijo un chico de pelo café y piel clara.

-Yo ya envía a muchas de mis personas a África y Europa-dijo otro muchacho de pelo café y amarillo, ojos verdes.

-No podre hacer mucho con el ataque que tuvimos dejo muchos heridos, y seguramente seremos su blanco de nuevo-agrego un chico de pelo naranja y café, de piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Lo siento Mazumune, pero estas solo-dijo un poco lamentado el joven rubio.

-Enviare a Enzo-dijo un poco apenado el que parecía ser mayor entre todos dejando así a todos un tanto sorprendidos.

-Argo…gracias-dijo el joven pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Mazamune.

-¿Por dónde lo enviarías?-interrumpió el joven peli naranja de nombre Nile-es obvio que Ryuga está por centro América, tardarías días en pasar todo centro América, eso destruiría a Enzo NADIE puede soportar tal cosa-dijo el chico con gran preocupación.

-Encontrare la manera, ya tengo que empezar a evacuar-respondió el hombre moreno ya apurado.

-La próxima transmisión será mañana-dijo el joven con gafas, a lo que todos asintieron y se desconectaron pues toda esa conversación había sido atreves de una video llamada.

-EN JAPON- (LO QUE ERA JAPON)

-¿Por qué Argo enviaría a Enzo?-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-Sera mejor no pensar en eso, ¿Y Tsubasa?-dijo el peliverde.

-Fue a ver a Ginga-dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Madoka…-susurro el chico notando la tristeza de la muchacha que aparentaba los 20.

-Hablando de sobrevivientes, sabes si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar con los sistemas-dijo la castaña tratando de animarse así misma.

-Si uno, aunque no creo que te sirva-dijo el chico un tanto despreocupado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Después de 6 años de esto recién lo encontramos no crees que es por algo-respondió el chico extrañado.

-Eso significa que ahora el es uno de los mejores-dijo la chica animada.

-Lo que tu digas-finalizo el chico para salir de la habitación la cual era un lugar lleno de maquinas y subterráneo.

-EN OTRA ZONA DE LO QUE ERA JAPON-

Un chico de pelo plateado, ojos dorados, piel un tanto morena que aparentaba los 21 años se encontraba viendo una lapida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una chica de pelo celeste, ojos violentas y piel morena la cual parecía ser de 21 años.

-Visitando a un amigo igual que tu-dijo el chico al darse la vuelta y verla.

-Ya veo, ve ayudar a Madoka estar sola en la sala de sistemas-dijo la chica en un intento de animarse.

-Si descansa Hikaru-dijo el chico.

**Holas, jeje se que tarde bueno los Oc's serán introducidos poco a poco, aun acepto oc's, bueno no sé si manejo bien el romance pero seguramente va a ver entre los personajes únicamente del anime.**

**Ruben: preguntillas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**A bueno la ficha de personaje de nuevo aquí esta (de nuevo):**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad: (tomen en cuenta que han pasado 6 años)**

**Bey:**

**Personalidad:**

**Lugar de nacimiento:**

**Lugar donde viven actualmente:**

**Vestimenta: (están en una resistencia luchan por sobrevivir piensen en eso)**

**Apariencia:**

**Historia:**

**¿Pelean o no?: (al decir a pelear no solo me refiero a los beys si no que también tengan habilidad física)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Ambos: nos despedimos, nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**-**DONDE ERA COLOMBIA-

-ENZO CORRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-gritaba con gran desesperación el mayor, a lo que un chico de seguramente 16 años negó con la cabeza.

-NO ESTA VA POR IAN-grito el niño con gran rabia reflejada en sus ojos mientras lanzaba su bey-VAMOS CANCER-grito el chico al atacar con furia a la fuerza oscura.

-ENZO VAMOS RAY GIL-grito el hombre lanzando su bey ayudando al ataque del anterior.

Esos ataques por mas sentimiento que tuvieran no represento ni un parpadeo para L-Drago pues este ni se había inmutado.

-Que, no me digan que quieren acompañar a sus otros dos hermanitos-dijo en tono burlon "Ryuga".

-CALLATE MALDITO-grito con gran furia el moreno menor-TE VENCERE.

-¿ASI? No dijo lo mismo tu otro hermano y ya viste como termino-expreso el peliblanco claramente para alimentar el odio del joven-Vamos dame más rabia que así serás mas delicioso-susurro el que era Ryuga.

-Enzo-susurro el mayor de los dos contrincantes del ente oscuro-no te perderé a ti también-esto último lo pensó con gran desesperación, para asi atacar al bey de su hermano asi agarrando ambos bey.

-¿QUE RAYOS?-dijo el menor con gran furia, para tal pregunta no vio ni una respuesta pues el mayor lo único que hizo fue dar un montón de golpes al menor y llevárselo lo más pronto posible lejos de Ryuga.

-DONDE ANTES ERA ESTADOS UNIDOS-

-Argo, fue lo mejor que podías hacer ninguno de nosotros y eso inclusive todos nosotros juntos somos un verdadero rival para L-Drago-dijo atravez de transmisión un pelinegro.

-Enzo aun no está listo para pelear contra él, tu hermano va hacer el que te remplazara cuando tu pases a la otra vida el tiene que seguir vivo, tienes que enviarlo con alguno de nosotros lamento decirlo pero eres muy blando con el-agrego Julian a la conversación y claramente al ver los rostros de los demás se notaba que tenía razón, era clara la tristeza que sentía el hombre inclusive si no lo mirabas de frente.

-Argo, tu envíanos a Enzo, nosotros te enviaremos a alguno de nuestro hombres para que te ayude no estarás solo-dijo una castaña al empujar a Kyoya para que le diera espacio.

-Madoka ¿Qué haces?-dijo un tanto molesto.

-Que no ves trato de arreglar algo-dijo la chica como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Me disculpan un rato-dijo Kyoya un tanto nervioso ante la situación para así mover a Madoka de la vista de los otros e irse a hablar a otro lugar de la habitación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Apenas tenemos para defendernos-dijo el peliverde en un "susurro".

-Si nosotros solo somos una isla y tenemos un poco de gente Argo está a cargo de la mitad de un continente y tiene menos gente que nosotros-dijo la castaña "susurrando"

-Y ave ¿A quién enviaríamos?-pregunto el chico.

-Kenta-dijo la chico como lo más obvio del mundo.

-Kenta es una de nuestras dos defensas-respondió el peliverde con un tanto de enojo.

-Yu-dijo la castaña.

-Estás loca, el apenas se está recuperando-dijo el peliverde.

-No entiendo de que te haces tanto lio si va a venir Enzo-dijo la chica-ya se, que venga Enzo y tu envías a Kakeru-dijo la chica un tanto feliz.

-Ka, ke, ki que crees el está igual que Yu y eso peor-contesto al chico un tanto enojado.

-O tú no quieres quedarte sin familia, pero como eres llorón enviemos a alguna de las chicas-dijo el chica un tanto pensativa.

-A ver dime cual podría se-dijo el chico.

-Tenemos de donde elegir puede ser Mayu, Ana, Vi, Luka así que no finjas que no tenemos-dijo la chica a punto de dejar de "susurrar"

-Sabrán que los escuchamos-dijo el pelinegro atreves de la transmisión, mientras escuchaban la pelea de los dos jóvenes.

-Enserio ¿crearan que están susurrando?-pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Ya parecen pareja-dijo Dashan un arto, al oír tales comentarios un peliplata que estaba escuchando tal conversación se paro y se dirigió a parar la pelea de los que parecía ser pareja.

-¡Ya cállense!-exclamo con un tanto de furia el peliplata, ante esto los tres jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares.

-Disculpa por eso, bueno con la propuesta de Madoka vamos a enviar a alguien ya tengo en mente quien-dijo el joven fingiendo que nada paso-pero te aseguro que te dará una gran ayuda Argo-agrego el chico para que no dudaran de él.

-Bien, la próxima transmisión será mañana-agrego el de pelo café y gafas.

-Esperen, ¿Argo tienes idea a donde sedirije Ryuga?-pregunto con gran preocupación Nile.

-Lamento decírtelo pero creo que se dirige a África, ya que bueno esta ahora mismo yendo a los puestos de Brasil lo más probable es que dirija a África o también podría ser a Europa-dijo el mayor asi despertando la preocupación de los jefes de continentes mencionados,

-Bien-dijeron en unisonó Julian y Nile.

-Bueno eso sería todo, mañana será la próxima conexión-repitió el de gafas para así cortar la transmisión.

* * *

**Holas, el nuevo capítulo se los presento, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ruben: Aun aceptamos OC'S.**

**Y con eso de las edades, la mayoría del anime parece ser de 14 años y yo teme esa referencia, a ecepcion de Yu y Kenta de 10, Benkei, Hikaru Y Tsubasa que a mi parecer parecen de 15, Dashan y Ryuga, de 16, y Argo de 17.**

**Ruben: Si se preguntan que paso con los otros bleyders legendarios eso será explicado más adelante.**

**Si, voy a volver a poner la ficha de personaje si alguien se anima.**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad: (tomen en cuenta que han pasado 6 años)**

**Bey:**

**Personalidad:**

**Lugar de nacimiento:**

**Lugar donde viven actualmente: este puede ser modificado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Vestimenta: (están en una resistencia luchan por sobrevivir piensen en eso)**

**Apariencia:**

**Historia:**

**¿Pelean o no?: (al decir a pelear no solo me refiero a los beys si no que también tengan habilidad física)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

-DONDE ANTES ERA JAPON-

-Ya Madoka ¿A quién enviaras?-dijo un tanto enojado el peliverde en aquel cuarto subterráneo.

-Yo ya te varias opciones a que no quieras ninguna ya no es mi culpa-dijo la chica al pararse y dirigirse a la salida un tanto enojada.

-Madoka ¡Que rayos!-dijo bastante enojado el peliverde para así seguir a la chica.

-Me sorprende que aun no estén-susurro el peliplata al quedarse solo en aquella habitación para después suspirar resignado.

Mientras el joven peliplata trabaja solo en aquella habitación la pelea de los dos jóvenes fue interrumpida por:

-¡Kyoya!-llamo un hombre robusto, de pelo morado y de 21 años buscaba al ya mencionado.

-Benkei ahora no-dijo el peliverde sin mover la mirada de la chica.

-Te necesito a ti y Tsubasa, es sobre Yu y Kakeru-dijo el chico robusto así atrayendo la atención del par.

-Iré por Tsubasa-agrego la chica apurada dirigiéndose donde se encontraba el ya mencionado.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-pregunto el líder de la área japonesa un tanto preocupado.

-Creemos que ya recuperaron su ser, pero muy raras veces pasa eso en el mundo pero tuvieron una gran mejoría y aparte hay que tomar en cuenta la gran determinación que tenían-respondió el joven robusto con una mirada esperanzada-Pero te lo explicaremos detalladamente cuando este Tsubasa.

Al llegar Tsubasa el cuarteto caminaba así lo que parecía ser un hospital siquiátrico al entrar muchos los miraban con desprecio, otros con temor y muchos otros con admiración pues al estar en la cúspide de lo que se podría llamar el "Poder de la nueva era" tenían que tomar muchas decisiones tanto los que actuaban en combate como los que a la hora de una batalla estaban frente a un monitor ayudando con maquinas, finalmente se detuvieron y entraron a un cuarto el cual al entrar se podía ver un vidrio templado el cual separaba a la habitación en dos atrás del vidrio se podía ver un joven peliverde de seguro 16 años, ojos azules y muy parecido de uno de los presentes, el joven al ver su rostro apenas si se podía ver una marca muy parecida al de L-Drago la cual estaba en su mejilla derecha.

-Kyoya, Madoka, Tsubasa-dijo el chico encerado con mucha alegría en especial el primer nombre dicho.

-Yo lo veo bien no entiendo porque aun no lo liberan-comento Madoka al ver el estado del joven.

-La marca persiste no lo podemos liberar-respondió el chico de gran altura.

-Pero, las marcas pueden tardar años en salir aun cuando su cabeza ya está bien-respondió el peliplata un tanto angustiado, ante el comentario Benkei estaba a punto de responder pero el dueño de los ojos azules lo agarro del hombro para así llamar su atención y hacer una señal de negación, ante la acción el grupo decidió salir de aquella habitación.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-pregunto Tsubasa.

-¿Primero hay que ver a Yu antes de responder eso? No crees-respondió el peliverde evitando la mirada de sus amigos.

Entraron a otra habitación muy parecida a la anterior solo que en esta el joven que estaba tras los vidrios era de pelo naranja, ojos verdes, piel blanca y de igual manera ese joven parecía tener 16 años, este joven de igual manera al ver al trió sus ojos tiraron un destello, pero desafortunadamente aun tenia aquella marca un tanto debilitada pero estaba ahí.

-TSUBASA, Madoka, Benben Y Yoyo-dijo con un tono de burla.

-No estás un poco grande para decirnos así-dijo Benkei con gran alegría para demostrar que el niño era si mismo.

-¿Kyoya ya me van a sacar de aquí?-pregunto con la esperanza de recibir un sí, pero al joven al que se dirigió la pregunta opto por salir de la habitación, ante tal acción todos los presentes se extrañaron y los tres que estaban en libertad decidieron seguir al joven.

-AFUERAS DEL EDIFICIO-

-KYOYA-gritaron los que lo seguían para que así detuviera el paso el nombrado.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo este fingiendo indiferencia.

-Como de que queremos, porque no le respondista a ninguno de los dos-dijo la chica con bastante enojo.

-Por que no quería decirles que no yo no les metí esas esperanzas a sus cabezas hasta que la marca se desvanezca no podrán salir-dijo el chico para así seguir su camino.

-¿QUE? Si tú viste que están totalmente cuerdos-dijo la castaña para ponerse en su camino.

-Sí pero las marcas no se desvanecieron así que no es seguro que no se descontrolen y dame permiso ya que tengo que elegir a una persona para que valla Sudamérica-dijo este esquivando a la chica.

-¿Cómo? Tú conoces a tu hermano sabes que no se descontrolaría y también sabes perfectamente que Yu está en perfectas condiciones solo es esa mísera marca nada mas-insistió la joven castaña para seguir al peliverde.

-Si la marca esta no nos podemos fiar-dijo el chico alejándose mas y mas de los otros dos pero aun siendo seguido por joven.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Es tu hermano y es Yu tu quieres mucho a ambos porque no lo liberas no se descontrolaran ya están totalmente bien-agrego la joven un tanto molesta por la indiferencia del muchacho.

-Además de que no nos podemos fiar también hay que tomar en cuenta que nosotros no somos los únicos, están los demás guerreros y los refugiados, ellos al ver tal marca sin importar que ellos hayan peleado en el anterior ataque los matarían por la simple presencia de la marca lo harían por el querer sobrevivir-explico el joven ya claramente con la mirada baja-si me disculpas voy a ir a elegir que soldado vamos a enviar.

-Kyoya…-susurro la joven al ver a la chico seguir su camino-Poner tu deber ante tu sentimiento es tan admirable-pensó finalmente la chica.

-EN AFRICA-

-Nile, Rusia envió un mensaje este indica que Ryuga se dirige hacia aquí-dijo con gran seriedad Demure-¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a atrasarlo cuando se haga la conexión de les que fui a atrasarlo-dijo el joven pelinaranja para salir de una habitación oscura.

-Nile-dijo un tanto pensativo-¿Con quién mas iras no puedes ir solo?-dijo el chico un tanto extrañado.

-Solo iré a distraerlo solo necesito a tres personas, tu mientras tanto evacua, nosotros lo dirigiremos a los puertos de Somalia-respondió este.

-Si-dijo el moreno con mucha seguridad.

-EN AMERICA DEL NORTE-

-Masamune la conexión-dijo un chico de pelo café y rubio, ojos azules y piel clara el cual parecía ser de de 20.

-El no está aquí-dijo un chico que se encontraba en la misma habitación subterránea este tenía pelo marrón claro, piel clara y ojos azules, de igual forma parresia ser de unos 20 años.

-MASAMUNE, voy a buscarlo si la conexión comienza piensa en algo-dijo el joven de pelo café oscuro.

-ZEO, ¿COMO LOS DISTRAIGO?-dijo el que se quedo en la habitación para así presenciar como la conexión ya estaba sintonizando a todos, el esperaba que todos tardasen para así ser el último en agregarse para darle tiempo a su líder-Masamune, Zeo los mato-pensaba el joven al ver que todos se agregaban de una manera acelerada hasta que ya todos lo habían hecho-¿No los puedo hacer esperar hasta que lleguen? yo solo conozco a los jefes de vista, pero no puedo comportarme así ante esta situación- comenzó a decir el joven con un tanto de inseguridad para que al final apretara el botón para agregarse.

-Bien con ya todos aquí empecemos ¿Demure? ¿Toby?-pregunto el joven de gafas al darse cuenta de la presencia de los mencionados.

-Nile fue a distraer a Ryuga junto a tres de sus mejores soldados-dijo Demure con seguridad ante la pregunta.

-Nile fue… ¿Toby y Masamune?-agrego el mayor de los Garcias.

-AQUÍ ESTOY-salto de la nada el pelinegro empujando así a su amigo que estaba frente a la pantalla.

-Bien con ya todos los representantes empecemos, Aleksei dinos la información que tienes-agrego el Europeo.

-Ryuga se dirige hacia África, parece que su onda oscura se está encogiendo-dijo Aleksei.

-¿Demure, cuantos hombres fueron con Nile?- pregunto el joven de China.

-Tres Mayu, Wiatt y Aiden- respondió Demure.

-Solo tres-dijo un tanto sorprendido ante la respuesta el que pregunto.

-¿Cuándo se encogió la onda de Ryuga?-pregunto Argo.

-100 metros-respondió directamente el de gafas.

-Tienes idea el porqué-pregunto Masamune.

-Para responde eso ya creo que deberíamos verlo-respondió nuevamente Aleksei.

-Kyoya ya decidiste ¿Quién vendrá?-pregunto Argo.

-Sí, será Luka Barcel es muy habilidosa y seguirá sin dudar las ordenes no te preocupes la enviare mañana en la mañana-dijo el joven peliverde.

-Bien, en tres días será la próxima transmisión-dijo el de anteojos, a lo que todos asintieron para así desconectarse.

* * *

**Holas, se que tarde un montonazo y eso fue porque no tenía computadora toda cosa que hacia la hacia atra vez del celular, además de que cuando la obtuve un suceso no dejaba que concentrase.**

**Ruben: Ese suceso fue que le patearon en la cara y se mordió la lengua y dos de sus dientes se dañaron y se quejaba del dolor.**

**Haber come tranquilamente cuando te duele incluso mover la boca un poquito, si pero esa no es la única mala noticia el lunes regreso a clases.**

**Ruben: Ya deja de quejarte, bueno con lo que una Oc tenía que irse de Japón lo hicimos totalmente al hazar lo tenemos grabado y todo inclusive si quieren claro lo subimos Youtube y les pasamos el Link.**

**Sip, bueno la ficha de personajes se lo dejamos a continuación para los que se animan.**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad: (tomen en cuenta que han pasado 6 años)**

**Bey:**

**Personalidad:**

**Lugar de nacimiento:**

**Lugar donde viven actualmente: este puede ser modificado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Vestimenta: (están en una resistencia luchan por sobrevivir piensen en eso)**

**Apariencia:**

**Historia:**

**¿Pelean o no?: (al decir a pelear no solo me refiero a los beys si no que también tengan habilidad física)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

-El adjetivo se dirige al sur-dijo un chico de piel vivaz y de ojos cafés claros, este traía un uniforme que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo sólo dejando ver sus ojos los cuales eran cubiertos por una membrana transparente.

-El es atraído por la energía ¿no?- dijo otro joven de pelo negro y ojos cafés oscuro que traía un uniforme muy parecido al del otro muchacho-sí ese es el caso, uno de nosotros tuviera que usar su Bey para dirigirlo hacia el este-dijo este atraves de un comunicador.

-Me parece una buena idea, chicos quiero que se dirijan a la base- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los ¿4?

-Ni loca, piensa que lo vamos a dejar solo-agrego la única mujer entre todos.

-Concuerdo no vamos a huir, con eso dicho cual es el plan-dijo el de ojos claros.

-Enserio váyanse, no podría perder a más personas-dijo el pelinaranja con un tono de firmeza.

-Nosotros no podemos perder un líder-dijo la joven.

-Sí, no vamos dejar sólo a nadie antes tal monstruo así que de una vez díganos el plan- dijo el chico pálido.

-Bien-dijo el de ojos verdes resignado y un tanto frustrado-el plan es este, Mayu vas a atacarlo por la espalda para llamar su atención asegúrate de alejarte lo más rápido posible y seguimos sigilosamente que no te vea-dijo este en un tono muy serio.

-Bien-dijo está mientras agarraba una espada que estaba en su cadera.

-Wiatt lanza tú Bey hacia el este- a lo que el mencionado se dirigió al este.

-Aiden graba todo Rusia necesita información-dijo el líder.

Ya todos se encontraban en posición. La muchacha corrió con velocidad hacia la espalda del monstruo para así lograr una gran cortadura haciendo que este voltee, para que el chico pálido lance su Bey junto con el pelinaranja.

-L-DRAGO-grito el "hombre".

-Horuseos-dijo el pelinaranja atacando a L-Drago.

Los dos chicos con Bey dirigieron con gran velocidad a su contrincante, hasta que de un momento a otro el ente oscuro atacó repetidas veces y con gran fuerza al Bey del Dios egipcio, provocando que este empezara a detenerse ante tal cosa su subordinado que también estaba con su Bey activo atacó al ente oscuro.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto con gran sarcasmo y entre risas Ryuga- veo que las personas cada vez se vuelven más patéticas- dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa al lanzar un gran ataque el cual hizo volar el bey del pelinegro arrojando al bleyder en el suelo dejándolo débil y para que el Bey antes que sea detenido sea atrapado por la joven que seguía las órdenes, para así atacar con gran fuerza al otro-!Vamos¡ Tú eres un "capitán"-dijo en un tono de burla al atacar con gran fuerza el Bey del pelinaranja.

-Horuseus, no te rindas-decía este fingiendo su pánico-es imposible que pueda vencerlo, voy a enviarlo al este sólo me va a perseguir ya que parecer se emociono-pensó el chico con rapidez pero al mismo tiempo con pánico.

El corría y corría mientras que sus soldados veían con impotencia a su líder siendo destrozado poco a poco hasta que un ataque derramó el vaso ya que Ryuga envés de atacar al Bey atacó al dueño de este así arrojándolo al suelo y apenas parándose para volver a correr, ante tal cosa la joven reacciono arrojando su Bey dando una gran sorpresa a los dos que estaban combatiendo.

-Otra cucaracha que salió de su escondite-dijo el peliblanco con un poco de enfado-bueno entre mas mejor para mí.

-Mayu-susurro el que estaba apenas de pie-LARGATE AHORA- ordenó este a lo que la chica sólo miro con fastidio al pelinaranja y con gran odio al otro hombre, para así irse, claro está que el ente tratara de seguirla pero el pelinaranja interrumpiría su camino.

-Tú combate es conmigo-dijo este con furia.

-YA ME ARTE DE TI Y TUS PAYADADAS-dijo su contrincante para acercarse a gran velocidad al que grito y así agarrarlo del cuello- eres fuerte de mente, me diste una pequeña diversión pero tú cuerpo se este deteriorando- dijo este para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, el joven herido aprovechó para comunicarle a su cómplice que se alejara lo más posible lo cual negó-por eso ni me servirías de soldado, pero supongo qu podrás comunicar un simple mensaje-seguía gritando el ente- Todos prepárense ya que serán candidatos-finalizó para así seguir con el rumbo deseado.

El joven que fue atacado físicamente pero afortunadamente no con la oscuridad apenas sí podía mantener los ojos abiertos gracias a todos s hombres los cuales aunque se mantenían ocultos por órdenes siempre estuvieron ahí acudieron al socorro del casi inconsciente el cual no resistió más.

-Nile aún no despierta-dijo otra vez de una transmisión Masamune.

A lo que Demure negó con la cabeza- despierta debes en cuando pero muy débil y por tiempo extremadamente corto.

-No será que la fuerza oscura entró en el-propuso cierto rubio.

-No lo creo analizamos la grabación y Nile sólo recibió daño físico es imposible-dijo el chico con gafas.

-Ryuga dijo que su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando seguro que estaba en buena salud cuando fue-pregunto el peliverde. -Buen punto Kyoya, Nile se canso muy rápido-dijo Dashan al recodar.

-África e uno de los lugares que necesita más gente y aparte que no sea tan cabeza dura-dijo Argo un tanto indiferente.

- Cierto, hay ¿rebeldes en Africa?-pregunto Kyoya.

-No hay rebeldes -Dijo el africano-pero todo se destruiría si Nile no despierta pronto.

-Enviaré a Hikaru-dijo Kyoya al ver la tristeza de s amigo.

-Aleksei pudieron averiguar porque disminuyó su poder Ryuga- comento Julián cortando el así el silencio.

-No nada, nada nos da pistas-dijo el de gafas.

-Y lo último que dijo tes de irse-comentó Masamune.

-Nada nos da pistas-contesto. -Ya veo-dijo un tanto deprimido Argo. -la próxima transmisión será en 3 dias-dijo el ruso, para así cortarla.

-JAPÓN-

-¿CÓMO QUE VAS A ENVIAR A HIKARU?-gritaron en unísono Tsubasa y Madoka.

-África debe ser ahora uno de los peores lugares para vivir-respondió el peliver un tanto apenado- no podemos permitir que se queden sin un capitán.

-Pero...-susurro un tanto trizte Tsubsa.

-Tranquilo no soy tan bruto para perder con tanta facilidad una de mis mejores curanderas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- pregunto la castaña un tanto furiosa.

-Enviaré a alguien con ella-dijo el peliverde al salir de la habitación.

-EUROPA-

Un monton de hombres estaban reunidos entre murallas entre las plantas se podía ver a una joven de pelo celeste y ojos jades, en otra area y de igual forma se encontraba escondida solo que ella tenia el pelo turquesa y los ojos castaños.

-Luna hay que regresar-dijo la de cabello celeste, a lo que la otra joven solo asintió para asi esfumarze.

-BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA EUROPEA-

-Capitán, la señorita Sophi quiere verlo-dijo un hombre dirigiéndose con total respeto al joven rubio que se encontraba sentado viendo un monitor.

-Que pase-dijo el joven rubio para luego pararse.

-Julian, Luna y yo hemos encontrado a los rebeldes-dijo la joven con gran seriedad.

-Genial ahora solo queda vigilarlos para luego atacar-dijo el mencionado con entusiasmo.

-Atacar, planeas eliminar a todos-dijo la chica saliendo de su faceta seria.

-Claro que los vamos a eliminar-dijo este para darse la vuelta y ver nuevamente los monitores-no nos podemos dar el lujo que nos sigan quitando alimento, agua y muchas otras cosas.

-Cierto, me retiro- dijo la chica un tanto melancólica.

-JAPON-

El peliverde se encontraba viendo como entrenaban muchos de sus hombres, entre tantos valientes uno destacaba o mejor dicho una destacaba, una joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-Ana…-dijo el peliverde al verla entrenar con corazón y alma- si ella será-pensó este con mucha seguridad-HEY TU-grito apuntándola-VEN.

-¿Si?-pregunto la chica al acercarse.

-Sígueme-dijo Kyoya para darse la vuelta y echarse a caminar.

* * *

**Holas, se que tarde un siglo en actualizar y fue porque al entrar a clases me invadieron de tareas, examen, etc. Además que en todas la actividades que en las que estoy empezaron a ver presentaciones, etc.**

**Ruben: por ejemplo la floja debería estar estudiando.**

**Si, si ya me lo sé, bueno les diré que solo aceptare 2 OC'S mas.**

**Ambos: Nos despedimos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

El entorno era oscuro y entre las penumbras se encontraba el peliverde flotando, cuando de repente aparece en aquel beyestadium donde había combatido con Ryuga hace 6 años el recordó perfectamente como la fuerza oscura había entrado a su cuerpo y finalmente su peor temor se había cumplido el fue dominado por L-Drago. El muchacho despertó exaltado se notaba el miedo en sus ojos los cuales no volvieron a cerrarse esa noche.

-EN EL DIA EN JAPON-

-Hikaru, promete que vas a volver-dijo la castaña disimulando su tristeza.

-Si Hikaru no te atrevas a no regresar-dijo el peliplata.

-No se preocupen chicos- dijo la que iba a guiar a la peliceleste.

-Ana tu también cuídate-dijo Madoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica mencionada simplemente asintió-ya hay que irnos-a lo que la curandera asintió para asi empezar a caminar.

-SUDAMERICA-

-Argo llego el remplazo de tu hermano-dijo una muchacha con respeto.

-Ya veo que entreno y haga las tareas que Enzo hacia-dijo el hombre sin desviar la mirada que estaba enfocada en los entrenamientos de los cadetes.

-¿No quiere verla?- pregunto la muchacha un tanto curiosa.

-No, ¿Sabes si Argo ya llego a Japón?-pregunto el líder fingiendo su preocupación.

-Aun no hemos recibido noticias de él, pero la próxima transmicion es en unos días-dijo la chica tratando de animar a su líder.

-Ya puedes retirarte-dijo el hombre con un tono firme.

-JAPON-

Madoka y Tsubasa estaban dispuestos a ir a sus trabajos y recibir a una nueva ayuda en la sala de sistemas hasta que escucharon algo.

-Ustedes esperen-dijo un joven que se acercaba muy parecido al líder de América.

-Enzo-dijo en voz baja Madoka.

-Al fin llega-dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, mi hermano me envió aquí que se supone que voy a hacer-dijo el menor un poco fastidiado.

-Hay que ir con Kyoya-dijo Madoka un tanto enojada por la actitud del joven.

=ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO=

-¡KYOYA!- grito Madoka mientras sacudía su mano así llamando la atención del mencionado el cual se encontraba maniobrando con su bey.

-Madoka, Tsubasa ¿No deberían estar en la sala de sistemas explicando sus nuevas manos?- pregunto el peliverde sin notar la presencia del sudamericano-Argo, al fin llegaste- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Capitán Kyoya, ¿Qué responsabilidad voy a tener?-dijo el menor con bastante respeto.

-Claro con el si se comporta respetuosamente-pensó la castaña.

-Acompañaras a Kenta- respondí Kyoya guiándolo donde tendría que ir-Madoka, Tsubasa ustedes vallan a la sala de sistemas- a lo que los dos mencionados simplemente asintieron, para luego irse.

-¿Kenta? ¿El qué hace?-pregunto Argo al empezar a seguir al peliverde.

-Es un gran bleyder fue un buen amigo de Ginga- dijo el mayor al recordar algunos momentos- el se encarga de vigilar las costas, como Ryuga se encuentra en Oceanía el se encuentra en la costa que se acerca a Oceanía.

-Debe ser un gran bleyder-dijo el menor- ¿Cómo está Kakeru?-pregunto este, provocando que el mayor se detuviera por unas milésimas de segundo.

-Persiste la marca-dijo este cambiando su tono de voz a uno quebradizo-de igual manera al menos no lo domo totalmente como lo hizo con tu hermana-dijo este en un intento de animarse así mismo.

-Selene…-pensó el menor con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos- ella al menos no va sufrir lo que nosotros si-agrego un tanto deprimido.

-Creo que tienes razón-respondió el peliverde para seguir con su camino el cual fue muy silencioso y melancólico.

-KYOYA-grito un peliverde de aproximadamente 16 años.

-OCEANIA-

-Necesito un maldito cuerpo nuevo-pensaba el ente oscuro-este se está volviendo inútil- pensó al observar su mano la cual estaba con textura desgastada-como rayos no pude acabar con solo tres sabandijas-grito con tanta furia que el paisaje alrededor se destruyo-era que los mantenga con vida, ahora solo me queda un cuerpo mas-dijo este siguiendo su camino.

-EUROPA-

-Esta noche vamos a atacar a los rebeldes-dijo la peli celeste-no queremos prisioneros asi que vamos a matar a todos-dijo la chica dirigiéndose aun grupo de 30 personas del las cuales sobresalían 4.

-Ni un solo sobreviviente-susurro un chico corpulento.

-Si Klaus apenas si tenemos alimentos para nosotros, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dar comida a prisioneros-dijo la chica con bastante frialdad-recuerden el plan nadie tiene que ser visto hasta que Wales de la señal, vamos-dijo la joven con bastante seriedad y al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo.

-RUSIA-

-ALEKSEI-grito una mujer de pelo fucsia, así atrayendo al mencionado.

-¿Qué pasa Lira?-dijo el chica al ver el monitor que veía la mujer.

-Ves esto-dijo la chica apuntando la mano del ente oscuro que estaba en el monitor- no ves su cuerpo se está destruyendo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser eso debe ser la razón por la que su poder se debilito-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de igual forma enorme.

-Esto puede significar el fin de este apocalipsis-dijo la joven.

-Hay que informar esto lo más antes posible a los demás capitanes-agrego el chico de lentes.

* * *

**Holas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Ruben: si les gusto dejen su Review**

**Aceptamos máximo 2 OC'S mas.**

**Ambos: Bueno nos despedimos, nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

-Antes me ayudaba Luka pero como fue a Brasil tu lo harás ahora-dijo con una sonrisa cierto peliverde.

-Solo tenemos que vigilar-dijo Argo un tanto extrañado-Que sencillo-pensó.

-Si solo vigilar y si vemos algo hay que alertar a todos-dijo el peliverde al posar su vista al grande océano.

*RECUERDO*

-Kengi no te aburre estar viendo el mar por tanto tiempo-dijo el muchacho de 16 años de nombre Yu-digo sé que es necesario pero enserio no te aburre en momentos así quisiera ser Kakeru.

-¿Kengi? Creo que deberías dejar eso- dijo Kenta un tanto burlón- y si me aburro pero también es el más sencillo ¿no crees?-dijo Kenta para después desviar su mirada del océano.

-Si es cierto, además sabemos cuando tenemos que vigilar-dijo Yu para darse la vuelta-el último lugar donde los vieron fue en Brasil, primero tuviera que ir a África o Europa-agrego en un tono relajado.

-Es cierto aunque no tienen información si fue al este o al oeste-dijo Kenta al darse la vuelta de igual manera.

-Si puedes ser, pero en realidad crees que venga por todo el océano Pacifico-dijo Yu al sentarse en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-Buen punto, buen punto-dijo el peliverde para recostarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos para así quedarse en un gran sueño, hasta que un repentino sonido lo despertó, al abrir los ojos vio la peor imagen que pudo haber visto no era nada más ni nada menos que Ryuga el cual puso su pie encima de Yu el cual se encontraba postrado en el suelo el cual parecía decir algo que el peliverde no logro escuchar, al ver tan escalofriante imagen Kenta trato de alertar con la campana a todos lo cual fue inútil ya que L-Drago se interponía en su camino lo cual significaba que Kenta tendría que enfrentarlo lo cual hizo.

-Hay espero que tú seas más digno que tu patético amigo-dijo el ente oscuro en un tono de burla, encendiendo el odio de Kenta.

-Sagitario, ataca-ordeno el menor, lo cual fue inútil. El combate no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo pues en realidad Kenta usaba la fuerza bruta sin siquiera usar la mente poco lo cual hizo más aplastante su perdida, el con la vista borrosa vio como Ryuga se dirigía a la base donde todos se encontraban desprevenidos y todo por su gran irresponsabilidad.

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

-Todo fue mi culpa-pensó Kenta viendo el intenso océano.

-CAMINO A AFRICA-

El camino era duro pero faltaba poco para que las dos mujeres que iban al socorro de Nile llegaran a un refugio en China.

-Ya estamos llegando-dijo Ana con la mirada fija al frente.

-Ya veo-dijo la peliceleste que se encontraba tras la otra muchacha.

Ese silencio incomodo fue cortado por otra mujer a lo lejos la cual sacudía su mano en son de saludo.

-Ana, Hikaru-gritaba aquella muchacha.

-Mei Mei-susurro la peliceleste para empezar a caminar un poco más rápido así superando a su protectora.

-REFUGIO-

-Qué bueno que hayan llegado sanas y salvas-dijo una mujer de piel clara y pelo negro la cual se encontraba frente a una fogata.

-Gracias Mei Mei-dijo la peliceleste al calentar sus manos en el fuego.

-Aprovechando que están aquí podrías ver a Chi-yun-dijo la muchacha con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la peliceleste.

-Últimamente está muy fatigado, está muy soñoliento sin importar que duerma todo un dia sigue igual todos estamos muy preocupados-respondió la otra muchacha muy preocupada.

-Tranquila lo veré, no hay manera que deja pasar algo así.

-JAPON SALA DE SISTEMAS-

Tsubasa y Madoka estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se dieron cuenta de algo vital en ese cuarto estaba el que sería su compañía por un buen tiempo o eso se esperaban.

-Bien Tsubasa hay que entrar, no hay que presionarlo ni nada hay que tomar en cuenta que es muy joven así que hay que ser más abierto ok-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados para al final abrirlos y darse cuenta que el peliplata ya estaba a punto de entrar-Tsubasa-dijo enojada Madoka.

-Hay Madoka, vamos a ver a un chico de 15 años nada más ni que fuéramos a ver a la Reyna de Inglaterra-dijo con sarcasmo Tsubasa para entrar finalmente.

-Hay Tsubasa-dijo la chica un tanto cansada.

Al entrar pudieron ver que alguien estaba buscando la ubicación del ente con mucha rapidez hasta que Madoka hizo un pequeño ruido lo cual atrajo la atención del que estaba frente a los monitores y…

-Señor Otori y Señorita Amano es un gusto conocerlos, es todo un honor trabajar con ustedes-dijo el chico con un tono de nerviosismo y agachado lo cual significaba un gran respeto.

-Señor Otori- pensó Tsubasa muy extrañado por como la había llamado, bueno él sabía perfectamente que no era tan joven pero que lo llamen señor era algo bastante extraño lo hacía sentir un poco viejo.

-Que formal- pensó Madoka pues nunca antes alguien se había presentado así ante ella, había visto que ante Kyoya si pero ante ella pues no, ¿acaso causaba tanto miedo como el peliverde?

-Tsubasa porfavor solo eso-dijo el peliplata para olvidar como lo había llamado antes.

-Si solo Madoka y no es necesario tanto formalismo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa pero que al mismo tiempo daba confianza-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al acercarse al joven el cual al alzar la mirada se notaba que tenía los ojos mieles, el pelo café oscuro y era muy pálido.

-Mucho gusto Ruben-dijo Tsubasa al acercarse a los monitores poco a poco para finalmente ver lo con mas detenimiento.

-Igualmente, empecé a buscar a Ryuga espero que no les moleste-respondió el chico un tanto nervioso.

-Madoka podrías venir-dijo el peliplata provocando que al joven le diera un mini infarto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto al acercarse y observar lo que miraba su compañero-sorprenden-dijo la chica para luego darse la vuelta-veo que sabes lo que haces.

-Sí y yo pensaba que tendríamos que explicarte letra por letra-dijo Tsubasa al darse la vuelta y dirijirse a su posición.

-Lo mismo digo, bueno sigue va por buen camino-dijo la chica para ir a su posición, así calmando al chico.

* * *

**Holas, sé que tengo que actualizar otro fic pero se me corto la inspiración para todo excepto para este y el que hize hace un rato, sobre eso ese fic va dedicado para naruhinaxsiempre feliz cumpleaños espero que le hayas pasado de lo mejor, planeaba felicitarte en ese fic pero no se dé como se me paso de alto.**

**Ruben: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**

**Si bueno como ya le dije solo 2 OC'S mas y ya, bueno que más quería decir así. Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa a Hisaki creo que te hice enojar en el otro cap, te juro que trato de seguir tus recomendaciones cada cap lo leo como 3 veces y no veo los errores solo veo los que son demasiado obvio o los que apunta la computadora enserio intento mejorar, disculpar si te hice enojar.**

**Ruben: Nos leemos.**

**Inventa tus despedidas, bueno con esto dicho me despido nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La peliceleste se encontraba viendo el rostro pálido y debilitado de un chico de 16 años de pelo azul, lo empezó a examinar al joven el cual con el simple hecho de verlo se notaba que era bastante delgado pero no tanto como cuando la joven levanto la polera que llevaba así mostrando todos sus huesos los cuales simplemente parecían estar cubiertos por piel.

Al ver esto todos los presentes, en especial los que crecieron con él, no pudieron contener el derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Cómo es posible-susurro la joven de pelo negro la cual abrazo a un joven que era un poco mayor que ella, el cual tenía el pelo café la piel medio morena y los un tanto grises pero un poco azules.

-Pero…-dijo en voz baja la que resguardaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos-siempre recibía su ración- pensó este con gran remordimiento.

-Creo que ya es obvio lo que tiene-dijo Hikaru con un tono de gran preocupación.

-Dime que podemos hacer algo-dijo el joven de pelo café, al detener las pocas lágrimas que tenia.

-Lo máximo que pueden hacer es darle una mejor alimentación-dijo la chica, haciendo que la joven que lloraba en los brazos del joven alzara la mirada.

-Si pudiéramos hacer eso, tú no estarías a aquí-dijo la joven en un tono frio para salir de esa habitación.

-Mei Mei-dijo en voz baja el joven el cual considero ir tras ella pero lo pensó mejor y vio que no sería lo más prudente-Hikaru, Ana sentimos haber atrasado su camino-dijo el joven al desviar su mirada.

-No se preocupe-dijo Ana al comprender la preocupación de él.

-Si necesitan algo antes de irse, avísenme -dijo el joven para salir apenado ante la situación.

-Hikaru…-dijo la de pelo café-ya tenemos que partir-esto lo dijo en voz bastante baja a lo cual la peliceleste solo asintió.

Así las dos jóvenes siguieron su camino, Hikaru sentía un gran remordimiento ya que en ella confía mucha gente en ese tipo de casos.

-TRANSMICION-

-Aleksei, lo que estás diciendo es que Ryuga se está muriendo-dijo Argo bastante extrañado.

-No muriendo, pero si se está debilitando-dijo el joven de gafas- si hacemos un supremo ataque toda la humanidad, podríamos vencerlo-dijo el joven con mucha emoción

-Ahora-dijo un poco extrañado cierto peliverde-no sería mejor que esperemos a que se debilite más.

-Y a que se lleve más vidas-respondió con frialdad Demure.

-Si hacemos un ataque ahora se llevara más vidas-dijo en su defensa el peliverde.

-Si no lo hacemos ya tal vez no se lleve más vidas matándolos directamente, pero no nos podremos ocupar de la alimentación, recursos hasta que ese maldito este muerto-dijo con un poco de rabia el africano.

-Sí, pero no podemos atacar ahora habría muchos muertos ya viste que le hizo a Nile-dijo el peliverde conteniendo su ira.

-Ya cálmense, ambos tienen razón cada dia perdemos más gente pero hacer un ataque ahora sería muy imprudente-dijo Julian.

-Kyoya ya estarás preparando tus defensas-dijo el hombre que provenía de Brasil.

-Si nuestros cadetes se están alistando-dijo el líder de Japón- Demure ¿Ya llego Hikaru?-pregunto con preocupación.

-No-dijo cortante Demure.

-Ella paso por aquí-dijo Dashan-estaba sana y salva, asi que tranquilo.

-Hay problemas con transmisión la próxima será en una semana, dijo el que vivía en Rusia para que se cortara rápidamente la transmisión.

-AFRICA-

-Demure, no debiste haber sido tan duro con Kyoya-dijo a tras de él una voz femenina.

-Los que viven en Japón son los que mejor viven hoy en día-dijo el moreno con bastante rabia.

-Seguro que es por eso- dijo la joven- se que quieres vengarte, crees que ellos no, cada uno ya perdió la que amaba-dijo la joven para darse la vuelta dejando al que en esos momentos era el capitán de África.

-JAPON-

-Kyoya no debiste hablar así contra Demure-dijo la castaña sin siquiera mirar al que se dirigía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado-yo le hable tranquilamente, el es el que se paso.

-No me refiero a lo demostraste en la grabación, Tategami te conozco, el está bajo mucha presión- dijo la joven un poco enojada.

-Todos estamos bajo presión y no por eso vamos a echar todo a un barranco-dijo el joven al dirigirse a la salida, provocando que la muchacha no le contestara haciendo que los otros dos chicos que estaban en la habitación se sorprendieran.

-Madoka, ¿Por qué te callaste?-pregunto el peliplata después de que el capitán se fuera.

-No habría tenido caso pelear con él, ahora no se que le ocurre pero no es el de siempre-dijo la chica al volver a su posición.

-Pero…-estaba a punto de hablar el más joven de todo la habitación pero decidió callarse.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Madoka.

-El siempre pareció ser así-dijo el chico haciendo que los dos presentes lanzaran unas pequeñas risitas.

-Puede ser que si pareciera ser muy duro, pero tiene su lado bueno-dijo la chica para volver a sonreír.

-¿Lado bueno?- pregunto un poco extrañado-no pareciera.

-Tú eras un refugiado ¿no?-pregunto el peliplata-con los refugiados era un poco duro, pero era capaz de dar la vida por uno de ellos, pero Madoka está en lo cierto… está actuando de una manera extraña.

-No o sabia-dijo el menor pensando que había de alguna forma ofendido a los presentes.

-Tranquilo, cualquiera podría confundir a Kyoya con una persona fría, cruel y despreciable, yo cuando lo conocí pensé que era así, solo hay que conocerlo-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa recordando algunos momentos felices tanto antes de la llegada de la oscuridad como después.

-Y además considerando por lo que paso no es nada extraño que se comporte así de vez en cuando-dijo el peliplata.

-Supongo que tienes razón Tsubasa- respondió la castaña.

-CON KYOYA-

-Maldita sea ¿porque?-pensó Kyoya, en ese momento a su mente se le vino un pensamiento.

=CABEZA DE KYOYA=

Se encontraba el combatiendo contra Ryuga cuando de un momento a otra el ente de L-Drago entra a su cuerpo así abandonando el cuerpo de Ryuga el cual literalmente se convirtió en polvo. El peliverde presenciaba como su cuerpo se transformaba como lo hizo el cuerpo de Ryuga hace unos años.

Finalmente cuando creyó que esa pesadilla no podría ser peor dos personas muy importantes se presentaron para tratar detener la transformación y recuperar su corazón el cual estaba siendo tragado por la oscuridad, esas dos personas era Madoka y su hermano, en ese momento hizo lo imaginable con sus propias manos los agarro del cuello para levantarlos del suelo y poco a poco quitarles la vida, en ese momento entre razón.

=FUERA DE LA MENTE DE KYOYA=

Se encontraba parado y con la respiración un tanto agitada, el simplemente decidió ir a entrenar para despejar sus pensamiento y tratar de olvidar esa constante pesadilla o pensamiento.

* * *

**Holas, últimamente estoy con la manía de publicar tarde, bueno lamentablemente dudo que pueda introducir 2 oc´s tal vez con suerte 1 pero no aseguro nada.**

**Ruben: diles…**

**Hay ya ok, bueno he analizado mejor mi situación y he visto que aunque ya estén apunto de dar las notas, ya he dado mi examen de grado y pasa este mes del CBA, no creo tener mucho tiempo por eso les diré que mis actualizaciones serán únicamente en el fin de semana, aunque siempre lo hago solo que con un pequeño cambio es lo más probable es que actualice a estas horas siempre o al menos hasta cuando entre a vacaciones. **

**Ruben: Bueno si gustan dejen sus reviews**

**Con esto dicho nos despedimos.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

La peliceleste no podía resolver lo que le pasaba al pelinaranja pero quien podría culparla ella en realidad nunca recibió una educación formal.

-¿Sabes que tiene?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza el moreno.

- Lo siento pero no-dijo la Hikaru-como es posible que no pueda hacer nada-pensaba la peli celeste con mas arrepentimiento del que ya tenía-pero eso si cuerpo está muy dañado ¿se alimentaba aunque sea un poco bien?-pregunto sospechando que le pasaba lo mismo que a Chiyun.

-Que sepa si-respondió-pero lo alimentamos cuando despierta pues no tenemos equipos mas eficientes.

-Lo más probable es eso desnutrición más daño físico, en África no hay legares médicos o algo por el estilo ¿no? –pregunto la chico a lo que recibió un negamiento-hay que llevarlo a Japón, Rusia o Estados Unidos cualquiera de esos país puede restaurarlo o al menos alargar un poco su vida-dijo la chica en un tono de decisión.

-Hay que llevarlo a Japon, es el más cercano-agrego Ana con bastante decisión.

-Hay un pequeñísimo problema, Ryuga va estar pronto en Japón en una semana a lo mucho o al menos eso dijo Aleksei-dijo otra muchacha de nombre Mayu.

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto algo extrañado Demure.

-Dejaste de contestar la video llamadas, alguien tenía que hacerlo-respondió con bastante seriedad.

-Y que quieres que hagamos que esperemos a que se valla y que posiblemente regrese a Africa-dijo con rabia el moreno.

-Nunca haría eso siempre vista todos los centros de población para volver a otro-dijo Hikaru-ese maldito tiene una estrategia siempre deja que la población se "recargue"

-Si ese no es el punto el problema es que Japon está débil los únicos que le presentan batalla apenas son 3 y solo es una isla-dijo Mayu viendo el lado realista de la situación.

-Queda otra opción tenemos-agrego Hikaru-mañana hay que partir.

-JAPON-

=AREAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO=

-Dicen que ya va a llegar en una semana-dijo una chica que tenía el pelo negro con ciertos detalles rojos.

-Habrá que combatirlo ahora seguramente, no solo vamos a transportar a los refugiados-respondió una joven de pelo negro y mechones morados.

-Venceremos a ese tipo-dijo la otra mujer muy animada, a lo que simplemente recibió el asentimiento de la otra mujer- hay que volver a entrenar.

-Bien primero tú o yo-pregunto la mucha de pelo negro y violeta y ojos de color marrón.

-Tu- respondió la muchacha de pelo rojo y negro, piel clara y ojos negros, para ponerse en una pose defensiva y sacar un florete.

-Bien-respondió la otra joven para imitar la posición solo que nunca saco un arma.

=COSTAS=

-Seguro que se va a presentar por aquí-pregunto el sudamericano un tanto arto.

-Si-dijo con bastante seriedad el peliverde mientras veía el horizonte.

-Ya verás Ryuga- pensó el otro muchacho al volver a ver el horizonte mientras recordaba cruentas imágenes de sus hermanos.

=CON KYOYA=

El joven de pelos verdes se encontraba entrenando con su bey, su rostro no expresaba verdadera concentración por esto el decidió agarrar su bey y dirigirse a cierto edificio donde se encontraba una persona muy querida para él.

-Hola Kakeru-dijo el peliverde a su hermano menor.

-Kyoya, hola-dijo el chico con bastante inocencia -¿Yu y yo ya vamos a salir?-pregunto haciendo que su hermano viera la marca la cual se veía débilmente aun seguía presente.

-¿Cuándo la marca se bore?-dijo el mayor con una gran culpa.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿no?-pregunto su el menor.

-Digamos que no lo fue-dijo el peliverde siguiendo el juego del menor.

-No lo fue, tú lo sabes perfectamente-dijo ya poniéndose más seria el más joven.

-Bien Kakeru, mejor cálmate sabes que empeora la marca con el enojo-respondió el mayor cubriendo su rostro y salir de tal habitación.

-¿Porque? No pude ser mas fuerte-dijo el que se quedo en la habitación para sentarse en el suelo y quedarse profundamente dormido.

=MENTE DE KAKERU=

-¡KAKERU!-grito el hermano del mencionado-¡LARGO!- grito este con desesperación recibiendo la negación de su hermano.

-Dos en uno genial-dijo con malicia el ente oscuro para empezar a atacar al mayor provocando que este quedara en el suelo y que el dragón oscuro empezara a penetrar en su cuerpo ya débil.

-CHIMERA- grito desde una distancia "segura" el menor.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto burlesco el ente- aunque, mejor para mi- dijo finalmente Ryuga para dar un ataque fuerte al menor dejando al hermano mayor tranquilo y que finalmente el dragón morado quedara frente al rostro aterrado del chico peliverde.

=FUERA DE LA MENTE DE KAKERU=

El joven abrió sus ojos bruscamente después de ese sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo…

=COSTAS=

-Kenta ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Enzo esforzando su vista a un más.

-Eso, es… Ryuga- respondió el otro joven.

* * *

**Holas, que les pareció.**

**Ruben: aceptamos un oc más pero no aseguramos nada.**

**Si se podría decir que la historia central ya está en mi cabeza así que…**

**Ruben: Si les gusto, o tiene alguna duda, no duden en dejarlo en los reviews .**

**Si, bueno nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar así alertando a toda la población Japonesa, muchos se ivan de su camino mientras que muchos otros trataban de desviarlo ya que el se dirijia hacia Kakeru y Yu, por esta razón Tsubasa y Kyoya fueron llamados para mantener tranquilos a los dos ya mencionados lo cual solo hasta cierto punto había funcionado.

=KYOYA Y KAKERU=

-Kakeru ¿Seguro que estas bien?-dijo el mayor peliverde disimulando su preocupación e ignorando algunos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tan cerca está Ryuga?-pregunto el niño sabiendo que su hermano estaba en un peor estado que él.

-A un Kilomentro más o menos-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa continuo-tranquilo no va a llegar.

=TSUBASA Y YU=

-Tsubasa ¿no sería mejor que nos dejen ir?-pregunto un tanto ingenuo el de pelos naranjas.

-Puede ser, pero hay que esperar, no te preocupes nunca llegara hasta aquí-dijo el mayor seguro de sus palabras.

-Tsubasa…-dijo el menor en voz baja ya que el sabia que el mencionado era capaz de dar su vida por los demás.

=CON ENZO Y KENTA=

-No se desvía-dijo con cierta desesperación el pelliverde, el cual se encontraba herido físicamente.

-Llama a todas las fuerzas con todos vamos a poder evitar que llegue-dijo Enzo cómo último recurso pues aunque una batalla de hartas personas contra ese ente era más justa por así decirlo era muy riesgosa ya que este podría explotar todo su poder de una, lastimando e incluso matando a muchos lo cual ya era sabido de experiencia.

-Si-respondió el peliverde acatando la orden en menos de 3 minutos se presentaron las que serían su gran ayuda, apenas sí llegaban a los diez. Los doce bleyders que ahora se encontraban juntos decidieron ponerse justo al frente del ente para luego lanzar sus Bey cómo uno sólo.

-¿Deben estar de broma?-pregunto burlesco Ryuga- L-DRAGO ATACA- grito el ente así haciendo volar a algunos de los beys y bleyders contrincantes- ríndanse de una vez, no lo pueden ver ustedes no son más que sabandijas-dijo el ente acercándose a Enzo el cual estaba tirado en el suelo- y tú debes tener más experiencia en ser un fracasado ¿No?- pregunto alimentando el odio y rabia que el joven tenía pero que había apagado al llegar a Japón.

-Cállate-dijo con gran furia el chico en un intento de pararse pero ser pisado por el ente en la espalda.

-Un ser tan patético cómo tú planea ordenarme eres una escoria del mundo- dijo ente entre risas alimentando el fuego que tenía Enzo en su interior- tú eres patético tanto cómo tus hermanos aunque ustedes no eran los únicos toda la humanidad es débil sólo sirven de alimentos solo para eso, todas las personas del mundo están muertas, eres un ser tan débil que sin importar donde estés no haces más que INCOMODAR no ves donde sea que vas traes mala suerte-dijo el ente al final gritando para después burlarse de una manera maligna que llegaba a ser repugnante, este se encontraba pisoteando al joven sudamericano, esas palabras esos insultos no hicieron más que encender más la llama de Enzo, el cual había cortado su risa diciendo...

-Puede que lo que digas sea verdad yo nunca seré un verdadero oponente para ti, pero sé que te equivocas en algo la humanidad no es débil, no estamos muertos, no nos rendiremos jamás, sí seremos seres patéticos separados, pero ten por seguro que no nos rendiremos no somos insignificantes, algún día tú verás el GRAN PODER DE LA HUMANIDAD- dijo con gran emoción, esperanza y confianza la cual fue transmitida a sus demás compañeros la euforia del muchacho no duraría mucho pues el ente no necesito de mucha fuerza para aplastar su pecho con su pie así acabando con su joven vida, frente a las fuerzas que habían venido en apoyo y a su compañero de vigilancia, presenciar tal muerte no hizo más que alimentar la pasión que tenían ya los jóvenes los cuales sin importar sus heridas se volvieron a levantar y lanzar sus beys los cuales atacaron cómo uno con una sola mente, un sólo cuerpo, un sólo corazón y un sólo deseo salir adelante...

Ryuga no había llegado a donde estaban los heridos, eso se podría considerar una victoria ya que el ente parecía que quería llegar ahí a toda costa, pero fue una victoria agridulce ya que habían perdido a un gran bleyder y no solo hablamos de habilidad física sino también de su carácter el cual no era perfecto pero de igual forma fue una gran persona, la muerte de Enzo no solo fue lamentada por Japón sino también por Brasil donde joven había crecido y donde se encontraba su único familiar su hermano.

**Holas, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ruben: Si les gusto o tienen una duda déjenlo en los review.**

**Si bueno, con el tema de los oc´s tranquilas todas van a aparecer peor creo que es un poquito claro que no van a ser como decirlo, el foco de atención, lo siento.**

**Ruben: lamentamos no haberlo dicho antes.**

**Bueno con esto dicho nos despedimos, nos leemos.**


End file.
